


When You Taught Me How to Dance

by morticiacat



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ballroom Dancing, Bottom Raizel, Dancing, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slow Dancing, Tango, Top Frankenstein, Uncut Raizel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat
Summary: When Frankenstein asks Raizel to dance, Raizel comes to understand the emotions that have been puzzling him.Chapter 1 is very fluffy and would be rated T.  Chapter 2 is explicit.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel, M-21 & Takeo & Tao (Noblesse)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "When You Taught Me How to Dance" by Katie Melua  
> and the picture "Noblesse Waltz" by camellia029 on deviant art.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/camellia029/art/Noblesse-Waltz-328198610
> 
> I do not own Noblesse or these works, nor do I own "I Only Have Eyes for You" by The Flamingos.

Late one night while the trio watched a movie Frankenstein and Raizel were quietly reading in Frankenstein's study. Suddenly, as if finally resolved, Frankenstein stood up and walked over to his master.

"Master, I have a request," Frankenstein began nervously.

"You do not come to me with requests often enough, Franken. I am sure that I will be glad to oblige you," the Noblesse answered fondly.

"Thank you, Master. It is just..." Frankenstein did not know quite how to begin. "You are so very elegant, so graceful..."

Raizel blushed slightly.

"Would you dance with me?" Frankenstein held out his hand.

Soft red eyes looked into his. "I do not know how to dance," Raizel admitted regretfully.

Frankenstein took a deep breath. His Master was not opposed to the idea at least. "Then may I teach you? I would enjoy that very much."

"Yes, Franken. I would like to try." Raizel took Frankenstein's hand and stood up. He couldn't help but notice the way his own hand, and then his whole body, felt as though it were filled with an electric current. It was a new sensation but a very pleasant one.

Frankenstein led him to the middle of the room. "Why don't we begin with something simple? This is a dance I learned while searching Europe for you. It's called the waltz." He tried to keep his composure but the thought of what came next made him a little giddy. 'Breathe, just breathe,' he instructed himself. 

"Now you stand close to me," he gulped as Raizel moved closer than he had ever been before, close enough to kiss. "I put my hand on your back and you put your hands like so, " he moved one of Raizel's hands to his own shoulder and held the other. "This dance was considered very scandalous when it was new." They both could see why. Frankenstein was openly embracing his master and their bodies burned with the touch of each other's hands.

There was a distinct blush on Raizel's cheeks and Frankenstein knew it must match his own. Raizel thought his Bonded looked lovely and found himself longing to touch the pink spots on his face. Was this what dancing did to people? They had not even begun to move yet.

"Now we step our feet together in a gliding motion while rotating," Frankenstein continued, reveling in the feeling of Raizel's body close to his. He counted "One, two, three, one two three" until Raizel found the beat. As he had expected, Raizel picked up on the dance moves very fast and was a very smooth dancer. They glided in circles slowly, enjoying every step more. 

"You dance beautifully, Master." Frankenstein smiled. Raizel gazed at his Bonded shyly. He had never been so close to anyone, so wrapped up in anyone's arms, and he found it intoxicating. What was this emotion that kept welling up inside him? He wasn't sure of its name, but he realized it had always been there when he was with Frankenstein, just never this strong. He decided to share it with his Bonded, and was gratified when Frankenstein's eyes widened and a surge of a similar emotion flooded back into him through the bond. It was overwhelming, this doubled feeling, and Raizel found himself laying his head on Frankenstein's shoulder so that he could process it all. But this just made the feelings stronger in both of them. 

"Franken?" his voice was soft and low.

"Yes, my Master?" came Frankenstein's voice, very tender.

"I am dizzy."

"I'm sorry, my Master. I was...swept away." 

They stopped moving but stayed together in their embrace. Raizel did not move his head from Frankenstein's shoulder. The emotion kept bubbling up inside Raizel and he tried to put a name to it but the name eluded him. Whatever it was, it was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. Suddenly Frankenstein began to move, just stepping gently from side to side. 

"This is a modern dance called a slow dance," he explained, then leaned his head onto Raizel's.

"I like it," Raizel said dreamily. His mouth fell open a little when Frankenstein began to sing softly into his ear.

"My love must be a kind of blind love...I can't see anyone but you," Frankenstein crooned just for him to hear. He planted soft kisses in Raizel's hair, making Raizel gasp in surprise and pleasure.

Love! That was the word Raizel had been looking for. So this was love...he had been feeling it for a millennia without realizing. He swayed with his Bonded, feeling Frankenstein's breath on his cheek. Raizel was entranced by the scent of Frankenstein, of shampoo and cologne with a hint of fabric softener. Frankenstein's neck was warm, the skin soft. As they moved some of Frankenstein's hair draped over Raizel, tickling his neck.

"Are there stars out tonight? I don't know if it's cloudy or bright. I only have eyes for you, dear," Frankenstein dipped Raizel low, then swung him back up, a smile on his face. They slowly rotated, swaying to the rhythm of Frankenstein's song. "You are here, and so am I. Maybe millions of people go by. " Franknstein looked deep into Raizel's eyes and gave him a spin. "But they all disappear from view." Raizel felt shy but could not look away as Frankenstein spun him back into his arms. "I only have eyes for you," Frankenstein finished, holding Raizel tightly. 

"And I for you, my...my dearest," Raizel murmured. He felt as though his face was on fire but he was not exactly embarrassed. Softly, gently, Frankenstein kissed Raizel's lips. Raizel sighed and leaned into the kiss. Frankenstein pulled him closer, so close that they could barely breathe. He ran his hands along Raizel's back reaching lower and lower and then stopping. Raizel was red-faced. "You may," he told Frankenstein, who immediately caressed Raizel's buttocks, taking a cheek into his hand and holding it as if were the answer to all of life's mysteries. Raizel gasped and wrapped him arms around Frankenstein's neck, struggling to be even closer to his beloved.

Raizel was confused. He knew now that his first emotion was love, but what was this new one stealing upon him? It was something he had only experienced in dreams. He decided to see if Frankenstein knew what it was.

Frankenstein immediately blushed deeply but grinned like a Cheshire cat. "You do not know, Master?" When Raizel shook his head, Frankenstein smiled. How adorable his Master was! "Then I think you had better learn the tango." He let go of Raizel reluctantly just long enough to grab a crimson rose from the vase on his desk. Raizel was very confused. 

"Just follow my lead. You will pick up the steps quickly. You have a gift for dancing." Frankenstein said before putting the rose in his mouth and taking Raizel's hands. Raizel could not figure out what the rose was for but it stirred that mysterious feeling even more.

Using their bond to give Raizel cues, Frankenstein led him through sinuous steps that sped up then stopped altogether, then changed directions suddenly. They stamped the floor and clapped their hands together quickly, then glided sensuously with their bodies close together. The strange feeling grew stronger and stronger, welling up until it threatened Raizel's sanity. Frankenstein caught Raizel in his arms and dipped him to the floor dramatically. "My peacock," Raizel panted as Frankenstein threw the rose to the floor with a flourish, though he was not in the least tired.

"All of my plumage is for you, Master," Frankenstein smirked. 

"This is a mating dance!" Raizel suddenly understood everything. So this longing was for...that?

"Yes, my Master. You seduce me with every step." Frankenstein let Raizel feel the strength of his passion and Raizel nearly swooned.

He looked up at his Bonded, eyes soft as velvet. "Take me to your bed, Franken."

Frankenstin's breath hitched. "Are you sure, Master?"

"Please, Franken...when I am in your arms, I am Raizel."

Frankenstein wrapped him so tightly an atom could not have come between them. "My Raizel," he murmured, then kissed his Master on his soft lips. Raizel shyly but eagerly kissed him back. He gasped in surprise when Frankenstein licked his mouth open but soon was busy exploring Frankenstein's mouth with his tongue. "Mmm," he moaned. His Bonded was delicious in every way. 

He moaned again when Frankenstein picked him up and carried him out of the room princess style, their mouths still joined in a deep kiss. His eyes were closed and he did not even notice when he was carried through the living room where M-21, Takeo, and Tao had just finished their movie and were staring with wide eyes and open mouths as they passed through. He did notice when Frankenstein filled with Dark Spear's power for a split second but he did not let even that get in the way of his kiss. 

After they had exited the room Tao exclaimed, "Did you see that?"

M-21 said firmly, "No, I didn't see a thing."

Takeo was smiling. "Isn't it adorable? After all these years..."

"What had they been up to in there anyway? I heard all kinds of stomping sounds." Tao was curious as ever.

"Dancing," said Takeo of the superhuman hearing.

"Ah. That makes sense," M-21 smiled at the mental image. 

"Do you guys know how to dance? It's fun." Tao was still full of energy.

"No idea," M-21 was a little embarrassed.

"Not really. Why don't we try it?" Takeo suggested.

"Um, I don't really want to dance by myself. Could we all dance together at once?" asked a sheepish M-21.

"Sure! Tao, show us how!" Takeo cheered.

Tao put on a big show of stretching as if preparing for a workout. "Okay, this is called The Funky Chicken," he began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the tango they danced, Raizel wants to "mate" with Frankenstein.

Meanwhile Frankenstein had laid his Master on his own bed. "Will you undress me?" he asked, cheeks pink. "Wait, not with your power. With...with your hands."

Raizel blushed but crawled into his lap. He stayed there for a while just savouring his Bonded's nearness. Finally he set to work unbuttoning Frankenstein's shirt. "May I kiss you here?" he asked softly, nuzzling Frankenstein's chest. 

"Oh yes!" Frankenstein collapsed on the bed, pulling Raizel with him. Shyly at first, Raizel planted kisses on Frankenstein's toned pecs, then began running his hands over the muscles he had found attractive without realizing it for so long. "I do this to you in my dreams," he confessed. "I was afraid of them, because I didn't understand what they meant. But I will not be afraid anymore."

Frankenstein began unbuttoning his Master's shirt too. "So you've dreamed of me?" he asked just a trifle vainly, leaning in to kiss Raizel's lips. "I have dreamed of you nearly every night in spite of Dark Spear. I thought those dreams would never become reality."

Raizel removed his Bonded's shirt and sank into his warm, muscled arms. "This feels like a dream, but you are real, my Franken." When Frankenstein managed to unbutton Raizel's shirt from behind he slipped it off and felt for the first time his Master's nude back against his chest. It felt wonderful, so wonderful that Frankenstein could not stand it any longer.

"Please take my pants off!" he begged, and Raizel blushed. He had never seen another man completely nude before. But he wanted to see all of Frankenstein. So he fumbled at Frankenstein's pants button until it came off in his hand. "I'm sorry!" he held it up, embarrassed.

Frankenstein kissed him longingly. "I can sew it back. Please, Raizel," there was urgency in his voice.

Raizel found the zipper and slowly unzipped it. Immediately something long and hard popped out. He looked at it in wonder. "May I...may I touch it, my Franken?"

Frankenstein moaned. "Oh god yes!"

Softly, as if petting a kitten, Raizel ran his finger over Frankenstein's cock, marvelling at its size and the way it jumped in his hand. With the other hand he worked at removing Frankenstein's pants and boxers, finally succeeding in getting them off. 

"Now it's your turn," Frankenstein smiled. "May I remove your pants, Mast-I mean, Raizel?"

Raizel was a little embarrassed but he nodded.

Frankenstein was quick in removing the pants but it took him a moment to get up the courage to remove Raizel's crimson briefs. He sat there for a moment just admiring the way they looked on Raizel's pale body, and wondering how the size of the bulge could be real. 

"Go ahead, Franken," Raizel said, though he turned his eyes away. 

Frankstenstein pulled down Raizel's briefs and gasped. A huge uncut cock hung between Raizel's legs. Precum was leaking from the foreskin-obscured slit and Frankenstein longed to lick it off. 

"Is it alright?" Raizel asked bashfully, a little worried at the gasp followed by silence. 

Frankenstein showered him with kisses. "It's more than alright, it's downright amazing! Are you sure this isn't a dream?"

"No, I'm not sure at all. But you feel real, so real..."Raizel could not stop kissing his Bonded long enough to finish the idea.

"What would you like to do, my Raizel?" Frankenstein asked shyly.

"I would like to mate with you, my Bonded. Is that the right word, 'mate'?

"There are other words, but I would prefer to say 'make love.' Is that agreeable to you?" Frankenstein kissed him and sent all of his feelings through their bond.  
Raizel felt as though he were floating in a sea of Frankenstein's affection. He added his own and then agreed. "'Yes, Making love" is better." Then he hid his face. "I have had dreams, and the kids often speak of sex, but I do not know exactly what to do."

Frankenstein comforted him. "We will learn together."

"Have you made love before?" Raizel almost feared the answer.

"Well," Frankenstein began. "I have never been with a man, but when I was very young, long before I met you, I allowed some of the village girls to persuade me into, shall we say, mating with them. It meant nothing and I was only persuaded out of vanity and curiosity. That was so long ago I can only just recall that it even happened. All that is real to me is you, and the love I have for you. When I make love to you it will be different from those mindless encounters. It will be something beautiful, something sacred."

Raizel felt better. "Then, my Beloved, will you make love to me now?" 

"I will. And next time, if you like, you may make love to me." 

Raizel smiled. "I would like that." He caressed Frankenstein's golden hair. "How do we begin?"

"However we like," Frankenstein said with a devilish smile. He wrapped his arms around Raizel and began covering his neck with kisses. Raizel's moans made him harder, and he rubbed his cock against Raizel's body. He took Raizel's throbbing cock into his hands and stroked it. Raizel claimed his mouth and licked and sucked at his lips. Completely on instinct one of his hands ran down Frankenstein's chest and played with his nipple. Through their bond each could feel everything that the other was experiencing, their pleasure double.

"Oh my Master! If this is a dream, don't wake me!" Frankenstein cried. Raizel bucked in his hands, eyes wide. He had never experienced such elation, such delicious sensations, would not have believed it possible if he were not feeling it all now. Frankenstein opened a drawer beside his bed and brought out a bottle of oil. Raizel did not really understand what it was for until Frankenstein began to put it on his fingers. Even then he wasn't quite certain where those fingers would go. Frankenstein sensed his confusion. He showed Raizel in his mind what he would like to do and asked permission. Raizel blushed deeply but nodded. 

Frankenstein guided Raizel to lay on his back, then gently spred his legs. He devoured Raizel with kisses, then trailed them down his chest, across his stomach and down to his groin. Raizel moaned as Frankenstein kissed his cock over and over before moving to his inner thighs. When Frankenstein reached his entrance Raizel gave a little jump. Frankenstein reassured him with caresses until Raizel relaxed and let him rub the area with oil. Raizel moaned louder and louder as Frankenstein inserted first one, then two fingers into him. As Frankenstein scissored his fingers he played with Raizel's cock. Three, and then four fingers were inserted and Raizel was beside himself.   
It felt so strange, he thought, but so good. It was as though he were a human who had never eaten a meal in his life and was suddenly presented with a feast. He wanted to gorge himself to make up for lost time. Frankenstein was ready to give all of his love, and Raizel was starving to accept it. He thrust against Frankenstein's hand, gasping with pleasure.

"Are--are you ready, my Raizel?" Frankenstein gulped, and suddenly Raizel realized he was crying. 

"You have loved me long, so long," Raizel realized. "Thank you for waiting for me." He smiled gently, his eyes large crimson pools. "I am all yours, for always."

Frankenstein kissed him long and hard, tears dropping from his eyes into Raizel's face. Raizel could feel that they were tears of joy, and to his surprise, tears of the same sort rose up in his own eyes as he looked at his faithful lover.

"I...I love you," Raizel whispered.

The tears fell faster but Frankenstein's smile was beautiful. "I love you too." He traced Raizel face with his finger, then pulled his fingers out. "I will try not to hurt you," he said, nuzzling Raizel's neck and licking it. He listened to Raizel's soft moans, enjoying the power he had to cause them to grow louder or intensify. Then he handed the lube to Raizel. "Could you put this on me?" he asked shyly.

Raizel took this job very seriously. He would have spent the whole night trying to achieve the perfect coating of oil if Frankenstein had not stopped him. "I am ready now," he said gently. 

Raizel smiled bravely. "I am also," he said. 

Frankenstein picked up where he had left off on Raizel's neck. He electrified Raizel by giving tiny sharp bites, then licking them and sucking them until red marks appeared.   
When Raizel was thoroughly immersed in his kisses, Frankenstein carefully placed the tip of his cock at Raizel's entrance. Raizel gasped as he felt it begin to slide inside. Frankenstein hissed with pleasure. Raizel was so tight and so warm, he could no longer think straight. All he could do was fill the bond with his passion, causing Raizel to relax and enjoy Frankenstein's sensations instead of focusing on his own. Soon Frankenstein had his entire length inside Raizel, who fuond he enjoyed the sensation of fullness. When Frankenstein began to pull his cock in and out Raizel lost all of his inhibitions. He lay back and groaned loudly, riding both sets of sensations as if they were waves at the shore. 

Frankenstein likewise was borne away on the waves, relishing Raizel's hunger and taking pride in Raizel's enthusiasm. He kissed Raizel all over the face before taking his tongue hostage. As he pumped into Raizel his joy and love welled up and into the bond, where it was met by Raizel's own. As Raizel's enjoyment increased, so did his passion. He bucked under Frankenstein, causing their cocks to rub together. The friction was so delicious! Raizel bucked harder, taking in Frankenstein deeper and deeper. He gently bit down on Frankenstein's neck, savouring the flavour of Frankenstein's skin and blood, enjoying the way it made Frankenstein arch his back. Their contract grew stronger, the waves of pleasure more insistent.

Suddenly Frankenstein's cock touched something inside Raizel that made him see white. It felt so amazing, Raizel longed for it to happen again. Frankenstein, whose vision had also just turned white because of their bond, immediately sought that same spot. He plunged into Raizel over and over again. He could feel that Raizel was very close, which meant that he was very close too. There, just a little more, he thrusted. Raizel was almost senseless. The pleasure was so intense, it was all he more than he could take in. One more thrust, and Frankenstein found the secret spot inside Raizel. Crying out, Raizel came all over himself. Within a second Frankenstein groaned and filled Raizel with his cum, completely undone by his Master's orgasm.

After awhile, Frankenstein pulled out. He dragged himself on top of Raizel and, ignoring the sticky mess, wrapped his arms around him. They lay together, breathing heavily and experiencing each other's afterglow. 

"A thousand years I loved you," Frankenstein panted. 

"I have loved you for a thousand years too. I am sorry that I did not realize."

"But you are mine now. That's all that matters."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Raizel was still a little worried.

Frankenstein kissed him fervently. "You are worth the wait," he said with all of his heart.

"Franken?" Raizel asked suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you ask me to dance tonight? Did you know that I loved you?"

Frankenstein laughed. "I was not sure, but I had hopes. I hoped that dancing might awaken the feelings I had seen hints of for so many centuries. I must say," he preened. "I would have to call this attempt very successful."

"You displayed your plumage brilliantly," Raizel smiled. "My peacock," he added lovingly.

" _Your_ peacock, always," Frankenstein agreed and kissed his Master again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I prefer Raizel on top, but in this story it just worked better the other way around.


End file.
